Mind Games
by ARi NAi
Summary: Take a jealous redhead, his sister, a clueless blond, another friendly blond, a quirky brunette, his lover and a pinch of overall insanity. That’s life for you. [AU, akuroku, sora x riku, slight roxas x namine][sequel to more than imagination]
1. Here We Go

**Author's Thoughts/Notes**: Hello everyone, ARi NAi is in the house! This is the sequel to More Than Imagination, as I have decided to write. This time around, Axel and Roxas are going to go through some crazy and sarcastic filled moments before diving headfirst into whatever they're getting themselves into that's a so called relationship. This is going to be mult-chaptered and it could be long, it depends at the moment. I will be working with this story as well as FMSM (Find Me, Save Me). So all in all, it will be interesting.

**Summary**: Take a jealous redhead, his sister, a clueless blond, another friendly blond, a quirky brunette, his lover and a pinch of overall insanity. That's life for you.

**Couples**: Roxas x Axel (Main), Riku x Sora, Slight Roxas x Namine

**Warning**: Sarcasm, Ironic Moments, Boy x Boy Love (**Click the back button now if it bothers you**), Pop Culture References, and etc.

**Rating**: M For Mature (Just to be safe…)

**Roxas**: I should expect the worst, shouldn't I?

**ARi, Sora, Riku & Axel**: You should, you really should.

**Enjoy MG: Chapter 1!**

* * *

Blue eyes were glancing intensely at the computer screen. He was sitting in the rolling chair, his legs completely still in the seat. His hands and arms were on top of the desktop, plastered right on his face as he kept staring at the display before him. Occasionally, he would shift his right hand to click the down arrow on the dirty keyboard. Afterwards, it would stick back onto his face like a vacuum. 

Instantaneously, our flaxen hero clicked the down arrow for the last time as he absorbed the last pieces of writing that was uploaded before him. Once that act transpired, a pair of green lustrous eyes shot right toward the light-haired young man. This red headed chap was hoping for a great admirable response to his story. Something as easy as "It was absolutely amazing" would suffice for the man. Sadly, all he was given was a…

**What. The. Fuck?**

* * *

_"Not a shred of evidence exists in favor of the idea that life is serious." – Brendan Gill_

"Roxas, you wound me." Axel Gako spilled from his mouth, his lips threating to pout. "It was inspiring, marvelous and remarkable beyond absolute human understanding…well besides for the author and the person he indicates the story to."

"If that's inspiring, marvelous or whatever you just said, I think I'll skip reading for the next century." Roxas Mihara was bewildered out of his mind. In his psyche, he was flattered (if not a little creeped out) by the stories written out of his spite (don't forget sexual frustration, a lot of sexual frustration was written because of him), thanks to his companion's not-so-secret-crush on him. Hell, he was definitely impressed at the collection of words his friend used in the stories. Sadly, as shocking it is (it really isn't shocking), the stories were out of the ordinary and some parts were strangely eccentric. A trademark of Axel…

"So what was so bad about it?" Axel asked, pleading with every ounce of body he had (literally).

"It was eerie how the main character was a pyro/kleptomanic who literally stole from his lover before he confessed his feelings for him. I do agree with the personality of said person (Imagine a "So totally you, you sonofabitch" stare and you're on the right track) but wouldn't he ask what happened to his wallet?" Roxas asked, turning full circle in the rolling chair.

"Well that's the fun part in stories. They don't have make any sense sometimes." Axel started saying, as he swung his body like a snake behind the chair. He slowly encased his arms around Roxas' stomach before the blond could realize what was going on. His resistance was wearing down slowly and slowly.

"Sometimes…it's fun to imagine the possibilities. Don't you think, Rox-as?" _I love flirting with him, it's so droll. Wow, another word I didn't know I knew._ The dark haired fellow whispered into his victim's ear, close to nibbling it to bits (if only, right?). Roxas gulped a little before giving Axel another stare and reply.

"As much as the fact m-m-may be true, normalcy h-helps in stories." _Oh god, he's doing it again._ He gently pushed Axel's arms away as he stood up and toddled away from the chair, trying to hide his blush.

"Being normal doesn't have as many quirks as being a fucking psycho." The smirk crossed his mouth as he stood and glanced at Roxas. Before said blond could retort though, the phone started ringing. Both human bodies turned their attention to the wall phone toward the east wall (right behind Mr. Mihara) and Roxas looked at the Caller ID. _One of the times I'm glad that family calls. _

As soon as Roxas saw who the caller was, he grabbed the cordless phone, flicked Axel off, slammed the door and walked toward his room (all in pretty close timing).

"Hey, Roxas. How's everything going with Axel?" Roxas heard chuckling from the phone. _I'm guessing Riku must be there. Figures._

"Axel is as great as he'll ever be, I suppose." He said, upon hearing Axel screaming in the computer room.

"I'll take that as a good report. So, did you take into consideration what we said? You know about Axel and getting it over with?" The sibling asked of his younger, hoping he would do something soon. _Roxas can definitely take his time with these things…_

"Sora, it's not that easy like I said the millionth time. I'm still not entirely comfortable about it yet." Roxas said, putting his head close to the wall, debating whether or not to ram into it.

"Come on, Roxas. You either want him to be your big daddy or not. It's as simple as that." Roxas stared at the phone for a moment before putting back up to his ear.

"I'm going to pretend that you did not just say that. What Riku has done to your mind over the years is simply too scary to think about." Roxas commented, instantly slamming himself into the bed.

"I got my point across and you got a creepy glimpse at your brother's personal life. Look, you know you like Axel so stop your constant rambling about being bisexual already and go get him. I love ya, bro but he isn't going to wait forever." The brunette stated, smiling on the phone.

"So, what do you suggest I do anyway if I were to take your advice?" Roxas asked, inquiring the idea from his twin (I know nobody is surprised).

"Well, what you usually do as the friends you two are (for now). Like, when you told me you like play games with him sometimes. Try a different approach with that?" If Sora's face could be seen to you readers, you would be a little scared and (for you Sora lovers out there, turned on). Anyway…

"Why do I have a feeling you used this tactic to your advantage with Riku?" Roxas posed, trying to not to laugh at the thought of his brother playing games with people. _Too innocent or is he now?_

"Maybe I have…maybe I…Oooh, Riku, wait…I'm not done yet." Roxas sighed and chuckled at hearing Riku impatiently waiting for Sora to get back to bed. _Too impatient, I tell you._

"Did you even call to talk me about anything besides the whole Axel situation?" The blond shuffled on his side, trying to get in a better position.

"Well that and I called b-b-because I wanted to tell y-y-you that Riku and I are going to visit sometime soon. You know to c-c-catch and talk about the whole situation in person." Sora said, trying his hardest not to moan while he was on the phone. _Damn Riku and his persuasiveness…_

"Looking forward to it. Hopefully then, you'll have the decency to not try to have sex with each other while talking to me." Roxas rolled his eyes, acting as if he was stabbed by the playful of his brother and lover/friend. _I'm not trying to scar myself for life._

"It's not my fault that Riku…oh my god, that felt good…ooo" Was all Roxas heard before he said bye and hung up. _I definitely have to develop a cue to hang up the next time that happens. _

Roxas turned on his back again, staring up at the ceiling. He thought about his current predicament and the idea of playing games as Sora suggested. _We do like being jackasses toward each other, that's for sure. _He squinted his eyes a little to think harder as his brains start switching and grinding in his head.

_Maybe I can think of something…just maybe._

* * *

Well, how about the chapter? Chapter 1 was more of a prologue than anything else but it was fun to write, that's for sure. So like it? Hate it? Want to voice your opinion to me? 

**Roxas**: I feel like I could actually have fun with this one. And I can't believe I'm saying that.

**Axel**: Should I be scared?

**ARi, Sora, Riku & Roxas**: You should, you really should.

**ARi loves Reviews! Stay tuned for MG: Chapter 2!**


	2. Let It Rain, Let It Begin

**Author's Thoughts: **ARi here. I finally decided to update Mind Games and this chapter was fun to write. I promise the insanity will start fairly soon (if it hasn't already) and the plot will keep coming along.

**Roxas: -sitting in his evil chair- **I get to have some fun finally. Let's see, what to do, what to do?

**Axel: **Why am I always betrayed so!?

**Roxas: **Shut up, minion! There is much to do...

**Axel: **Yes, master. -**cries-**

**ARi: **Those two have gone insane for sure now.

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Our blond comrade was groaning. His head was pounding like a drum, making eyesight harder to work with. Without eyesight, he couldn't exactly move himself from his bed. If he didn't move from said position, he would get a rude awakening in the form of Axel which was not what he looking for at the moment. Still, he needed to get up as well for the After-Skate Charity Event too. Next time, he'll remember that sleeping isn't the best course of action when you are plotting. 

In any case, Roxas had a dilemma on his hands as we know; the little plot that he was trying so hard to stitch together for Axel. He still needed a clever plan that would satisfy him and would also throw that redheaded bronco off his rocker. Sadly, all his brain had cooked up was the end results; Axel and himself together in the bed doing…well you know.

"Too much on the brain. Damn Axel." Roxas slapped his bare hands against his face, only realizing after the impact that it was not going to help with his head or his problem. "Sora would have gotten an idea already, the brainy brother he is." Roxas glared at the darkness his hands created over his eyes. He just wanted something to intrigue his brain; at this point, it didn't matter what the plan could be or consisted of.

Strangely, as soon as the thought reoccurred in his head about fifty times over, he could have sworn he heard a click noise. Like a click of the light switch in a dimly lit room; it had triggered in his head and made him almost overjoyed. No matter how cliché or quick it came like a miracle on Christmas Day, he had the plan and it was full proof. Reason being because he knew what to do and whom he would compromise with for it to work (We shall never know where the hell his brain developed its own click noise from either).

"Hey Roxy! Don't you have somewhere to go or are you waiting for me to open your door like the princess you are?" Roxas heard Axel shout at the top of lungs, hoping to provoke, as he was getting ready as well.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a moment, Ax-el" Roxas shouted back, smirking as he walked toward his closet. Axel was in for it, for sure.

_

* * *

__Will I like my game? Probably. Will you like my game? Hell no!_

* * *

"So Roxas, where are we heading again? I know it has something to do with the words 'skate' and 'board' but that's all I know" Axel asked, poking Roxas as he was driving. No matter what activity it was, Axel could somehow multi-task whenever he pleased. He would be the only guy who could poke someone and drive without causing the wheel to turn or tussle.He was the only man who could walk across a highway while reciting the ABCs backwards (Once again, we will never know how this happened) and the only one who could be so sly yet so clueless. 

"Oh, I could have sworn I did. Well, at any rate, it's a charity event with a skate competition included." Roxas remarked giving Axel his trademark "I hate your ass" look.

"How nice, supporting the orphans and kiddies. How, how you say, 'humble' you are for doing this, Roxas." Axel commented, clasping his hands together for a moment before touching the wheel again. "I would have doubt otherwise from my roommate."

"Well I'm glad I disproved your opinion of me, jackass. Wait, that reminds me…" Roxas grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling-"

"Quiet…" Roxas said, hushing Axel as the phone started ringing. Axel, feeling slightly wounded, slouched a bit in the driver's seat and continued toward the park. Using his multi-tasking power, Axel tried to hear the conversation but failed miserably. This was due to the fact that the discussion was quiet and he just couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Uh huh…all right…yeah, that's fine…okay, I'll see you there…okay, bye." Roxas hung up his cell phone, holding a slight smirk before realizing that Axel was in the dark. Changing his face, he turned and gazed at the window.

"So…who was that you were talking to?" Axel asked, slightly moving his eyes at Roxas.

"Ah, nobody really. Just an old friend that I met awhile back." Roxas commented, still not giving Axel the time of the day for a proper answer.

"An old friend?"

"Yeah, though, this friend you haven't met, I'm pretty sure. Anyhow, we're meeting up at the event today so you'll get to meet them anyway." Roxas said, making random circles in the window. "I can't believe I almost forgot to call them. I've been dying to meet up." _I hope this is working so far._

"Yeah, sure. This friend must be pretty cool if you want to meet up with them so badly." Axel commented, hoping to hide his strange feeling of…could it be jealousy?

"Yeah, pretty amazing. She's definitely awesome."

"Mmm, yeah." Axel said, getting more and more curious about this person. _A girl? Well, that's nothing really. I mean, it's just a girl who happens to be his friend. Not a girlfriend or a partner or a lover or-_

"Axel, you just passed the turn!" Roxas shouted, catching Axel off guard. "Shit…sorry. I was in my own zone for a moment there." He said, smirking a little. _I'm getting distracted…what the hell._

* * *

_So let the games begin!_

* * *

Now, at this point, Axel was stalking about the area aimlessly. He was obviously moving around with no intent on going to a specific place. His baggy black pants were soaking up the sun, making his walk sound and feel like swimming in a beach. This annoyed him to no end but he was at least thankful for wearing his favorite green shirt and shoes. Sadly, being thankful at this pick of clothing wasn't doing much for him at the moment. All he could think about, as he walked to 'No Man's Land', was the event in the car.

"Why would he keep this 'gal pal' a secret from me? He could be planning something but then again, it didn't sound like that. Still, who is she?" Axel said, staring around at the various booths and people. At this kind of event, it is congested with loud people and loud things but for someone like Axel in deep thought, they weren't even there. Hell, they were imaginary in his mind…at least that how it was when he hit almost every person in his pathway thinking.

Suddenly, as someone shouted at him "Son of a bitch, watch it!" he heard the announcer scream something. "Ladies and gentlemen, Skate Bash was nothing compared to what this kid just pulled. Roxas Mihara, number nine, is a definite uprising star. Everyone give him a hand!" As soon as Axel heard this, he flicked off the guy and ran toward the skate ramp near the front of the park. No matter how curious his mind was he wanted to congratulate his best friend and of course, fill this chance to flirt with him aimlessly.

However, for our fiery chum buddy Axel; he never had the chance or gull to even approach Roxas. Roxas had already jumped down from the ramp and ran toward a person who wasn't Axel. This person didn't have red hair but blonde hair like Roxas. This individual happened to have breasts and not a flat chest like Axel. This person, with blonde hair and a chest, wasn't Axel and Axel was flabbergasted to say the least. By jealously or another emotion, no one really knows. So…

_What is Axel to do?_


End file.
